Bang, Bang
by Motoko Forever
Summary: Story of Rikku with a knack for getting in trouble. when she has finally had enough of her friends, she might just end it. Oneshot. RikkuGippal. There is a sequel coming. I promise


_**Bang, Bang**_

Lonestar

Disclaimer: itz sad. I do not own FFX-2 and I might not ever…unless I find the Square Enix base….

A/N: life as we know it may never be as funny as comedy. Homosexuality may never be as blunt as heterosexuality. Friends may never be as caring as enemies. Lovers may never be as gentle as those who hate. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Hugglez!

Summary: Rikku, broken hearted from her break-up with Jhudah, decides to make every one else's life just as horrible. What's this? Paine kissed Rikku and Rikku is messin around with Tidus? What have our friends come to? Will this madness ever end? A gun, Rikku, and Gippal will decide.

'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'

_To whom this most directly concerns:_

_This is my story for the world to know, I hope this makes it to the public. My name is Rikku and I am an Al Bhed. My father's name is Cid and I am the princess of the Al Bhed, as some have called me. I am very humble, and therefore I am not the one to stick to such a name – it annoys me. If you are reading this right now, it means I have committed a serious crime, killing at minimum three people. The maximum is not definite yet; I know many people. Basically, this is an apology letter. _

_I think the reason I did this was obvious – somehow I forgot my mission, the job I was assigned. I wish I never signed up for this and I wish now that I had never promised anyone anything – I just wanna forget it all ever happened but it has and I cannot do anything about what I have gotten myself into…yet. When I end this, everything will make since. I promise. This is for you. You know the rest of my letters have been leading up to this point – the point where I show everything to you. You have been calling me different names so here it goes. This is who I am, finally you know. _

_Rikku_

'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'

_She shouldn't care so much for me. It's bad and she could get hurt. In fact, she did. Everyone did, but the two of us. Everyone will remember what I did, and what he or she did. We are all interwoven in this weird pattern called life and we are all connected. Unfortunately for us, we are more connected than anyone because we are spiritually bonded. I hate this but here it is, the truth. I love them all by without innocence, there is nothing._

"Dammit, Yuna," Paine curses as she walks beside her friend. Yuna looks at the red-eyes woman and smiles tentatively. Her head is hurting and her boyfriend, Tidus, is nowhere to be found. "Why the hell did we let her date that low-life bastard? He broke her heart and we couldn't do any damn thing to help her. Now she's all distant and won't talk…"

"Paine, please, do not beat yourself up because of this – it is not your fault," Yuna says, patting her friend's shoulder. Paine pushes her away and openly glares. "Paine – she's our friend. She told us three months later and she's fine. She's growing up, you know…"

"What if she needed us then but was too afraid of what we would think?" Paine says, looking at her young friend. Yuna sighs, and walks over to face Paine.

"If she needed us, regardless of what she thought, she would come to us for help, no matter what," Yuna says. Paine cringes at the thought of Rikku needing her friends and them not there. She blinks her eyes and turns away from Yuna, her hatred for the boy Rikku had loved growing fast.

The punk's name was Jhudah, an Al Bhed that Rikku had met through Nhadala, the princess of the sand dunes in Bikanel. Paine and Yuna met the boy a few months later. Then Rikku began to date the guy and after two years, they were in love. But then all of the happiness stopped and the Al Bhed princess was no longer full of smiles and giggles. She had grown up, it seemed, and she was not the little Kid everyone remembered her as. Paine thought it was because she heard something terrible about Gippal, her former flame and was worried. But three months later proved her former theory as totally off track. The punk had broken her heart.

Yuna was the one who found out, accidentally of course. Yuna was cleaning Rikku's room one day and came across a bloody, leather-bound little thing with the Al Bhed words **"brukon hoarted" **translated by Shinra as broken hearted. Naturally, she wanted to know what had broken that little girl's heart. She read the last few pages and found that she had broken up with Jhudah and the aftermath was completely earth shattering; she couldn't sleep for a week and she never felt the urge to eat. Immediately she went to Paine and showed her the book.

Paine read the book and learned almost instantly of the boy's treachery against her friend. Paine found him in Luca the next day and dragged his limp body into the alley where she left him and his bruised body. She beat him up in the little club she found him in and kindly took out the trash for the guy who owned the club. She owed him one anyway so it was no skin off her nose; Yuna found her an hour later sitting at the beach. She told Yuna happened earlier that day and then, together, they decided to find Rikku.

"Rikku, what the hell is going on?" Paine asked after she found Rikku smoking a cigarette, sitting on some ancient machina pieces. She looked just the same as she had before anything happened – nothing had changed but she was different. She was not the same, happy go lucky girl she was before she met Jhudah, the Al Bhed bastard. But she wasn't different either. She was, Rikku – no different but not the same. She had evolved but she was still herself, she was different and not at the same time.

"You went snooping through my room again, huh, Yuna?" she asked. Yuna blushed and then gave Rikku the book that belonged to the Al Bhed girl with green eyes. "Don't bother. You have all the truths in the world in your very hands – keep it. One day it might help you," Rikku said, and she walked away.

But that was two weeks ago and Paine still has the book. Rikku was at the Oasis in Bikanel – maybe she could use some company. Yuna looks at Paine as her mind wanders and then she smiles when Paine leaves. Yuna then goes to find Tidus.

'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'

_Kisses are ways of communication. However, they only work if both people want what is being offered. Confusion, pity, and instability make us do stupid things while under their influences. I know this from pure experience. I cared too much for him, and for her. I should have let him go – I just wanna be alone. I wanna go home because my heart is aching and my blood and heart are gone. I have nothing left to give and she took that from me too. The last bit of my innocence, she took from me and so when I die, I will go to Hell._

"Rikku, there you are. We need to talk," Paine says. Rikku looks up, her cheeks tinted pink; she was blushing. Paine sits beside the green-eyed girl and smiles slowly. "It's about Jhudah. I –."

"No more of this, please Paine, I need you and it hurts so badly," Rikku says, falling into Paine's arms. Paine looks down at Rikku and then blushes too, her eyes gleaming weirdly. "I need you so badly, Paine, and you never knew…." Rikku kisses Paine, er, Paine kisses Rikku. "Uh…"

Rikku looks into Paine's eyes, as if looking for something. Paine looks away and then Rikku leaves. Paine watches as the girl disappears into a long and sad shadow, a memory of nothingness.

'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'

_I had no control over my body when I was around him. He had started this though but I could have stopped him. I should have before it had gotten out of control. But I did not – I let this go on and never thought about it again. What was I thinking when I made love to him? Hell, he was the lover of my cousin, Yuna. But he could have stopped this too, if he wanted to, which obviously he did not. That bastard, bringing me down with him. But I deserve this one; it's my fault…_

"Hey Tidus," Rikku says, her bikini strap falling off her shoulders. Tidus looks at her and smiles. They'd done this before, tonight was no different; if anything, it was second nature to them. She'd make sure everyone was gone and he'd make love to her however she wanted it. It was second nature. "I need it."

"Then come and get it."

'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'

"Hey Cid's girl," Gippal taunts the next day. Rikku feels icky on the inside but she does not know why. She smiles at Gippal and he knew something was wrong. What, he did not know. "What's wrong?"

"It's what I have become that scares me, Gippal. Help me…. No one else can help me – only you know what has happened to me and what I have done so please, help me…"

"I told you something before, Rikku, but you didn't listen. I love you and I will go wherever you go, and I'm behind you all the way. Please, say you'll let me love you now?"

"I love you Gippal."

"Then let's end this."

He kisses her and tugs at her clothes. She returns the kisses and unbuttons his pants and takes off his shirt.

'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'

_This is where it all began. Here on Besaid Island, where we all met. It makes since that it should end here. People's blood shall be shed this night for all of their devilish ways, their lack of innocence. I was the one to repay them and bring out everything that was supposedly untrue – I was the one they called the Guardian of Innocence. This was it. Are you ready?_

"Tidus, how could you?" Yuna asks, her face red and angry. Tidus couldn't help but smile – he knew it was coming. He left the condom in the bed and made love to her right after Rikku left. It was bound to happen and he wasn't even scared when it did. He just told her everything that he had done, and with who he had done it with. "I thought you loved me – not Rikku! What has happened to you?"

"Baralai. You're sleeping with him behind Paine's back and mine – he accidentally blurted it out once while he was high," Tidus says. Yuna grows stiff. "And that was before I started sleeping with Rikku. She came to me after that Jhudah guy. What can I say – it's your fault. And what will Paine thinks if she ever found out?"

"Yeah, Yuna, what would I think?" Paine asks, looking at Yuna angrily, her calmness gone. Her red eyes were ablaze and she was rigid all over. There was nothing more to say except the truth. "Damn you, Yuna – I trusted you. The only innocent one here is me!"

"Wrong again. You kissed me, knowing you were with Baralai, the old praetor of Yevon. You are just as guilty as the rest of us."

Everyone turns to look at Rikku as she walks in, Gippal and Baralai behind her. She smiles slowly, holding the gun from Yuna's old placer. She had gone to get it fixed and here she is, as she holds the gun. Yuna runs to Rikku but then she stops. Gippal smiles and then kisses Rikku. "I love you, remember that."

"I do," she says. "This has to end," she turns and faces her friends. "All of us are filthy, immoral creatures – save Gippal. He is so pure, despite his outward appearance. Huh, go figure, right? Who would have thought that we all made love to each other, or committed some other horrible crime against our lovers. I fucked Tidus. Tidus fucks Yuna who fucked Baralai who was fucking Paine who kissed me. You see, it all comes back to this one point – me. Somehow, we have to end this. Here, Yuna. This is yours. I'm so sorry…"

Yuna takes the guns from her cousin and then smiles as Gippal and Rikku walk away, fading into the shadows. Then they stop and return. Two guns were in the hands of Rikku and Gippal smiles devilishly.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot – you're comin' with me," Rikku says. The gun shots resound as Gippal smokes a ciggie and watches his friends die, all of them falling down. "And for you Paine – here." Bang, bang. "Two shots."

"You done?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Wherever you go, as long as I'm with you."

"O, happy birthday."

"What?"

"I found Jhudah and killed him. Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'?'

A/N: I said it was a one shot when really it was more like 6 shot. Oh well. Review for me plz. Thanx.


End file.
